Jasmine Kang
Jasmine is a character in I Didn't Do It, she is a main character. She is very fashionable and is quite keen and is Lindy Watson's best friend. Over the years, Lindy was an unpopular girl, but became popular in her high school years. Jasmine helps Lindy stay grounded after her newfound popularity.Jasmine - Biography She is portrayed by Piper Curda. Biography Season One Fashionista Jasmine rocks her grades, extracurriculars and social life all at the same time! In The Pilot, the fourteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. In Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station, Jasmine didn't have a huge role in the episode but she told Delia about Lindy taking the job as a hostess at Fireman Freddy's, when Lindy texts her to come and help her at Fireman Freddy's, she immediately comes and helps her, when she sees Garrett in the dog suit, she gets scared and starts screaming and hitting him. In The New Guy, Jasmine sees a boy named Tom, she wants him in the gang because of his looks, she likes him even more when he tells her about the story of him and shark. However, he kept repeating the same story and Jasmine gets very annoyed and even starts rooting for the shark. She and the gang decide to kick him out but don't know how too so since he's afraid of heights take him skydiving so then he ditch them. In Dear High School Self, Jasmine is like a detective in the episode, she tries very hard to find out what Lindy wrote in her letter, when they go in the trash chute, she finds Lindy's letter which she had thrown away but however she and the gang get stuck and Garrett and her have an argument. Lindy luckily comes to help and rips the letter but Garrett fixes it and Jasmine is very disappointed and angry to find out what Lindy wrote but soon forgives her. In If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout, Logan and Jasmine make their own spray which makes vegetables taste more delicious. Personality Jasmine is a smart, daring, and fashion-forward teenager. She is also always supportive of her four best friends. A fashionista since third grade, Jasmine thrives on good grades, pulling off daring pranks and having the perfect outfit for every occasion. Piper Curda stars as Jasmine description I Didn't Do It page on Disney Channel Medianet Appearance Jasmine has brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair seems to have slight light brown highlights as well. She wears fashionable clothing. Relationships 'Lindy Watson ' Lindy and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine thinks that Lindy has a problem with one upping people but she still loves her and they always stick up for each other. Jasmine was really hurt about Lindy's letter in third grade, what also shows that the friendship means to her a lot (To learn more, see: Jasmine and Lindy) 'Logan Watson' Jasmine and Logan are best friends. Jasmine is the reason why Logan wants to wear a bra according to his "Dear high school self" letter, because he copied it from her. They also did a spray together that makes vegetables taste more delicious. (To learn more, see: Jogan) 'Delia Delfano' Delia and Jasmine are best friends. Jasmine was the one that told Delia that Lindy took the job as a hostess. 'Garrett' Jasmine and Garrett are best friends. They work together to accomplish many things, and are the ones out of the gang who have the most bickering arguements. They get along really well too. (To learn more, see: Jarrett) Trivia *Even though she's very smart, she's very fashionable too. *She plays the cello. *She's scared of Flamey, Fireman Freddy's mascot. (Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station) *She loves mani-peddies. *She is a good detective, and good at reading body language. *Jasmine has had a boyfriend before although we don't know who it was. *Her last name hasn't been revealed yet. *She and Garrett tend to bicker (as shown in The New Guy and Dear High School Self). Memorable Quotes The Pilot Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station The New Guy Dear High School Self If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Lindy-licious Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Female Characters